


Ties

by seiyaharris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2006-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiyaharris/pseuds/seiyaharris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam was younger, before college, before he left, Dean would tie Sam's ties. The first time was their first day of school in Florida, Sam's sixth school, Dean's tenth. John had decided his boys were going to get at least one semester of a good education and he'd saved all the money they could spare and got them into a relatively nice church school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

When Sam was younger, before college, before he left, Dean would tie Sam's ties. The first time was their first day of school in Florida, Sam's sixth school, Dean's tenth. John had decided his boys were going to get at least one semester of a good education and he'd saved all the money they could spare and got them into a relatively nice church school.

Sam was 9, Dean 13 and Dean tied Sam's tie every morning. Every afternoon Sam pulled it off and dumped it on the lumpy single motel bed the boys shared so Dean would have to tie it again the next day.

They were at the school for three months before they had to move on. Long enough for Dean to break six hearts and Sam to learn the names of all the presidents.

The last time Dean ties Sam's tie is the night of Sam's prom. His date is blonde and delicate, like their mother before and Jess after. Sam learned years ago how to tie a tie- regular and bow- before he learned how to make a noose but after the most effective knots for binding hands and feet. Sam shuffles into the room, fidgeting with the lines of his rented tux and holds the dark cloth out to Dean. Out of habit, Dean takes it and slides it around his neck. Dean's fingers keep brushing against Sam's throat and he quickly pulls them away as though burnt.

Sam is fiddling with his jacket again, Dean knows it is too small across the shoulders, too short in the arms. Dean straightens the collar and smiles at Sam, a little sadly. Sam is already taller than him at 18 so Dean has to lean forward onto his toes to press a soft, chaste kiss to the corner of Sam's mouth; they both know he's leaving.

And now, whenever Sam stands in front of the mirror, eyes on his fingers working at his tie, he always pauses before he's done and brushes his thumb against the corner of his mouth.

-end

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to call this 'Family Ties' or something equally ridiculously stupid, but couldn't bring myself to lol
> 
> Anyway. Thanks to simply_fly_away who said encouraging things like 'more!' and then pouted when I said that was it. Thanks to saffronra also said encouraging things but more importantly, said 'this is wrong and do you need all those commas?' as per usual. The kiss is mine, the throat grazing is hers *G*


End file.
